Samurai Tourist
"Samurai Tourist" is the ninety-first episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on December 3, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Miyamoto Usagi (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Murakami Gennosuke (Eric Stuart) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Kojima *Lord Hebi *Sarge Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Usagi: "The paths we walk in life are different for each of us. Some walk the land without a care in the world while some choose to take on burdens that would crush the spirits of most. The land cares little of which path you choose. But its inhabitants are another matter entirely. Clearly, this is not our land. Gennosuke and I came to visit old friends, but I fear now that our presence has done more harm than good." ''Plot synopsis'' ---- In the Turtle Lair. Casey, Mike, Don and Raph watch Leo as he trains vigorously in a blindfold. Everyone is worried about Leo's recent behavior, save for Casey, who thinks it's no big deal. Leo throws one of his katanas, piercing three candles before it embeds into Raph's heavy punching bag, draining it of its sand. Raph goes ballistic, and everyone holds him back from having a violent encounter with Leo. Master Splinter orders Raph to calm himself comes in and announces that visitors are arriving. A portal opens, and Usagi Yojimbo and his ally Gen emerge from it. After joyful greetings are exchanged, the Turtles take their friends on a night-time tour of NYC (minus Casey Jones, who went home after he was insulted when Gen called him a "monkey"). Elsewhere, in a darkened alley of the Big Apple, another portal opens and a stout figure emerges. It is Kojima, an assassin from Usagi's world. Kojima opens a scroll and receives a message from Lord Hebi (last seen in Episode #74) who tells the paid killer to painfully destroy Leo, Usagi, and Gen. Our heroes return to the lair to sleep. In the very early morning, Leo arises to begin his training and met by Usagi. The two spar and the Samurai expresses his concern over Leo's state of mind. Usagi shares with Leo that he failed to save his master's life in battle - but he tells the ninja that with their lifestyle fear and failure are par for the course, and the true test is how a warrior handles these challenges. Leo is contemplative when Mikey bursts in and announces that Gen is missing! On the streets above, Gen is walking boldly down the sidewalk, completely unconcerned with who might see him. A huge man with a pit bull approaches and is terrified by the sight of the anthropomorphic rhino. Undaunted, Gen complements the fellow on his attire. The man and his dog run away in terror. Usagi and the TMNT head out to search for the gluttonous bounty hunter. Seeing as how it's now daylight, the Turtles decide to call Casey and ask for his assistance since they can't be seen. Usagi asks Mikey how they'll find Gen in such a huge city, and the affable turtle explains that they'll just follow the screams. On cue, we hear a woman screaming. On the streets below, we see Gen emerge from a store, dressed like Rocksteady from the 1987 show. A shocked crowd forms around the visitor, who is confused by all the attention. A police officer arrives and pulls out his gun, ordering Gen to put up his arms. Gen is amused by the police officer and has no intention of surrendering. The cop issues his final warning. Usagi and the TMNT arrive on a nearby rooftop and are not happy to view the scene. Casey Jones arrives on his motorcycle - he's not happy with the situation either. Mike and Raph distract the cop by pretending that a woman is being mugged in a nearby alley, giving Casey time to rescue Gen. Mike and Raph climb the fire escape to join their friends when they are attacked by Kojima. Kojima drops down right in the middle of our heroes and attacks. As Mikey and Raph make it to the top of the building, Kojima tosses three bags at them, which flame up and then explode. A hole opens in the rooftop and the two ninjas fall through. The other-worldly assassin then grabs Don and tosses him into a wall, knocking him senseless. Leo and Usagi attack their foe who mocks their efforts. Usagi warns Leonardo the Kojima is the most talented weapons-master from his world. Leo attacks and the assassin blows some kind of powder into his face, blinding him. Kojima then corners Usagi and prepares to skewer him. Don, Mike and Raph recover and prepare to join the fray. Leonardo screams at the assassin to leave his family and friends alone and then leaps into the air for a final attack. Kojima falls in defeat. Cut to the Turtle Lair as Gen and Usagi prepare to leave. Gen explains that he will be able to share a rich bounty when they turn Kojima over to the authorities. Usagi tries to give advice to Leo, but the ninja turns away in anger, stating that he will decide for himself how he must behave. Splinter thanks Usagi for visiting and trying to help his son. Usagi and Gen say their goodbyes and depart. Quotes * Miyamoto Usagi: "Failure, fear... In the lives we lead, these things are inevitable. How we deal with them, that is the true test of our character." * Leo: (As the assassin is about to finish off Usagi) NO! YOU WILL LEAVE MY FRIENDS, AND MY FAMILY, ALONE!!!!! Trivia * When Gen disguises himself in human clothing, he looks like Rocksteady from the 1987 Ninja Turtles series. * The assassin after Gen resembles that of a boar. The assassin is yet another nod to the 1987 series, with the boar assassin (Bebop) after a rhino (Rocksteady). * Some of the places the Turtles bring Gen and Usagi are Yankee Stadium and Times Square. Gallery * Samurai Tourist/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E13 Samurai Tourist External links * Samurai Tourist" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes